Saving Private Christmas
t e s k ''Saving Private Christmas ''will be the 8th episode and 1st Christmas special of Len & Rig that will air in December 2014 Summary After accidentally being brought to life by Bart, Quillgin plots revenge on Mordecai and Rigby, using a clone of his evil box for Christmas. But on Christmas Eve, Quillgin drops his box, which lands on Mordecai's head. Mordecai tests the box and realizes that he must reunite with Rigby to destroy it, but Quillgin is hot on his trail, prompting Lisa to write a letter to say that Mordecai's life is in danger. Mordecai doesn't listen to Lisa, but later regrets it when he gets kidnapped by Quillgin, so it's up to Rigby - And Lenny, Lisa, Anais Sunnydand, CJ, Hell's Satans, Bart, Benson, Homer, Santa, Hayley Smith, Peter Griffin, Barney, Donna, Cleveland, Cleveland Jr, Roberta, Rallo, Meg, Neil, Marge, and Eileen to rescue Mordecai and Christmas - Again! Transcript (Scene shows two boys at a lava pit. The boys are revealed as Bart and Milhouse) Bart: Woah! Milhouse, look! A dead body! Milhouse: A dead body? At a lava pit? At Christmas? Bart: Yeah and look, a present with nothing inside! Milhouse: You know what I think? Bart: (As he got the box) What? Milhouse: I think he is the dead body of Quillgin! Bart: Who? Milhouse: Quillgin was Santa's toymaker who lost his job after an ugly test with what I think is your box! Bart: Say what now? Milhouse: And he was killed with his attempted revenge at what I think is this lava pit! Bart: Milhouse, Quillgin is just a crappy urban legend! Milhouse: But Bart, this is true. (The body rise in Quillgin's form) Quillgin: Yes, it's all true. Now give me the box! (Bart and Milhouse turn around, scream and run, leaving the box behind. Quillgin picks it up, adds dark magic and flees. Len & Rig title card appears with the title. Scene switches to the park) Zim: Well what I want for christmas was a megadoomer X-2.5. Gumball: Thats awesome, but what I want for christmas is... a PS5 a future console by that is also created by Nintendo. Mordecai: I thought the PS consoles are by Sony. Gumball: Whatever! Merry Xmas! (Zim and Gumball exit) Mordecai: Happy new year! (Bart and Milhouse appear as they run) Milhouse: Quillgin's alive! (Zim and Gumball got confused) Zim: Who Quillgin? Gumball: Haved no idea? Mordecai: Hey! Aren't you supposed to leave?! Zim: Okay (Zim and Gumball leave) Milhouse: We found his body at a lava pit! Bart: And Milhouse told me about an God awful Urban legend about a toymaker elf who made an evil present and was destroyed by a lava pit! Milhouse: And we ran when we saw him! (A box is seen falling and hitting on Mordecai's head) Mordecai: Wander what's in it. (Mordecai looks in) Milhouse: (Stealing the box) Bart, the box! Mordecai: Hey! Gimme that box! (Milhouse and Mordecai fight over the box) Bart: Shut up! (Mordecai goes to his senses) Mordecai: But the box was destroyed! Milhouse: Did I mention that Bart did this?! Mordecai: No, actually. Milhouse: Urban legend! Phooey! Mordecai: Milhouse, do you know what this means? Milhouse: No. Mordecai: It means that I have to reunite with Rigby so that we could destroy the box! (Scene switches to a room filled with cartoon characters, even Disney ones, with Kermit the Frog holding a book) Kermit: And so, the bird was on a mission to reunite with the racoon to... Homer: Destroy the box! Kermit: Yes, Homer. But what he didn't know is that the elf was hot on his trail. (Scene switches to the park where Lisa entered and followed Quillgin) Kermit: (Off-screen) A girl, a yellow one, followed the elf to the footsteps, hiding cleverly behind him. Quillgin: 6 footprintss. This is where the box was. Four human, Two bird, box gone. We need to follow the footprints to go to the destination. (Lisa grabs a file as Quillgin leaves and sees a plan on destroying Mordecai, Rigby and Christmas. Lisa gasps and Quillgin grabs the file back) Quillgin: How much did you see? Lisa: Uh, nothing incriminating. Quillgin: Good. (Quillgin leaves as Lisa runs. Scene switches to Lisa's room) Kermit: (Off screen) And so, the girl... (Scene switches to the room, in which Bernard interuppted) Bernard: She wrote a letter saying that the bird's life is in danger Woody: Well, after you were married to your partner, YOU MOVED ON IN AUSTRALIA!!!!!!!!!! Buzz: WOODY!!!!!!!!! Barney: This has nothing to do with Austrailia! Kermit: Uh, anyway, the bird was running to his first stop, a house with a drunk. (Scene switches to Mordecai as he runs to the house. The lawyer entered into the room) Blue hair lawyer: Well, well, well! Thought you could make an adaption of The Snow Queen and get away with it? Benard: Wait! Blue hair lawyer: What? Kermit: We're just listening to a story about a friend reuniting with a friend to destroy an evil box! Lawyer: Alright, frog! Your off the hook. (Lawyer leaves as Kermit cheers) Kermit: So, uh, anyway.... (Scene switches to Barney's room. Barney belches) Barney: Wonder what happens now. (Mordecai enters) Barney: Santa? Mordecai: Sorry, Barney. I need to Borrow your phone for any messages Barney: Thats alright. Mordecai: Any messages from one Rigby. (Barney spits out his beer) Barney: What?! But I don't even know Rigby! Mordecai: That's okay, I found messages from Lenny. By the way, Rigby is a small brown raccoon that is a size of a child. Barney: Oh. Mordecai: (While reading Lenny's messages) ''Hey guys! Guess what? I got a companion for Stoolbend! His name is Rigby and he's a small brown raccoon that is a size of a child despite being 23! Lenny. ''Next stop: Cleveland's house in Quahog! Barney: But why? Mordecai: Because Cleveland used to live in Stoolbend, Twice! Barney: (Belches) (Scene switches to the room) Shrek: So, let me get this straight. A bird is returning to a raccoon? Kermit: Yeah. (Scene switches to a forest, as Mordecai and a hooded creature ran together to Carol of the Bells) Kermit: (Off Screen) So the bird and the hooded ran at forest. The creature got out a letter (The hooded creature tried to get it on Mordecai's other hand, only to catch his eye and the hood was down. The hooded creature is revealed to be Lisa and, as a result, she ran. Mordecai holds the letter, reading Your life is in danger) Mordecai: (Throwing the letter away) I don't have time for jokes, Lis! I need to get to Cleveland's pronto! (As Lisa ran, she runs into Quillgin) Quillgin: What did you put on the letter, brat?! Lisa: Uh, no-no-nothing. (A piece of paper flies onto Quillgin's face and is revealed as Lisa's letter) Quillgin: YOU INFONDYLE LITTLE SNOOP!!!!! (Scene shows Lisa tied to a tree) Quillgin: See if you could interfere with my plans now, Blondie! Lisa: Let me go! Quillgin: Sorry, but I've got another one to handle. (Scene switches to Barney's room) Barney: But I don't wanna tell! I got a bar to attend. Quillgin: And? Barney: I'm spending Christmas with the items. Quillgin: Thats all I need to know. (Leaves) Barney: Also, The jay is heading to Quahog. (Quillgin stops and smiles evilly) Quillgin: Come again? (Scene switches to the room) Dipper: I can't Handel is anymore! When is the bird gonna reunite with the raccoon?! Everyone: SOON!!!!!!! Kermit: Anyway... (Scene switches to Lisa) Lisa: Come on! Come on! (A revive of an engine is heard) Lisa: (Gasps) Mom?! Dad?! (A motorcycle gang whoop and enter) Leader: We're the Hell's Satans out of... Oh. Hey Lisa! Lisa: (In dismay) Meathook! Meathook: And I just want to cut off this rope because of the hook! Lisa: (In dismay) Thanks a lot! Meathook: (While unting NLisa) ow, what's the matter, man? Lisa: We gotta be quick! An evil elf is out to destroy one of my friends and... Meathook: And what?! And what?! Lisa: And Christmas Meathook: Woah, man! We gotta stomp that elf! Lisa: (While getting on a man's motorcycle) I tried to warn him via letter, but he won't listen to me! Meathook: Well get comfy on Ramrod (Whispers to Lisa) and next you write a letter, do it on e-mail (Hell's Satans whoop as the scene switches to Cleveland's living room) Cleveland: Deck the halls with belles and holly Donna: La la la la la... (Someone knocks on the door) Cleveland: Oh for the love of God! (Scene switches outside. Mordecai knocks on the door until he accidentally knocks three times on Cleveland's head) Cleveland: You can stop now! Mordecai: Cleveland, can I borrow you van? (Mordecai points at Cleveland's House Guys Quahog moving truck) Cleveland: What?! Out of this blizzard?! Nah! Mordecai: But I need to get to get to Stoolbend to reunite with Rigby so we could destroy the box! Cleveland: What's so harmful about a little present? (Cleveland looks into the box as Mordecai snatches it from him) Mordecai: No, Cleveland! Cleveland: Give me the box, Mordecai! (Cleveland and Mordecai fight for the box as Peter enters) Peter: For God sakes, Cleveland! Don't act like a hippie fighting a giant rock! Mordecai: Peter's right, Cleveland! (Cleveland comes back to his senses) Cleveland: Okay, okay! Stoolbend it is! Mordecai: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cleveland and Mordecai enter the van) Cleveland: Next stop, Stoolbend, Virginia! (Cleveland starts the van and leaves Quahog as the scene switches to Cleveland's old house in Stoolbend) Mordecai: Cleveland, please stop the van! Cleveland: Are you gonna walk the rest of the way? Mordecai: No, Cleveland! Because this is the house Rigby lives in! Cleveland: No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!!!!! (Mordecai opens the door and Meg was there) Mordecai: Meg! Meg: Lemme guess. You thought that this is Rigby's house? Mordecai: Yeah until you came in! Meg: Well I could already tell that he's living in an apartment down the road! Cleveland: Thanks, Meg. (Scene switches to Cleveland's Living room, in which Donna and the children are tied to chairs) Donna: I know nothing about Stoolbend! Can ya let us go? Roberta: But Mom, we lived there before! Quillgin: Black girl's right, Donna. So, where's... Donna: Here's the map! (Scene switches to the room. Finn and Jake enter) Finn: Sorry we were late, Kermit! Kermit: Well let's repeat the story. Everyone: NO!!!!!!!!! Kermit: So uh, anyway... (Scene shows Meg and Neil tied to chairs) Meg: Look, we don't want any trouble! Neil: Yeah, so let us go! Quillgin: Not until you show me where they went! I just can't believe that a boy brought me, my minions and the box back to life. So tell me! Meg: Okay, okay! Apartments down the road! Quillgin: (Mimicing Mr Burns) Excellent! Mordecai: Oh my gosh. I never knew that it would be that high Cleveland: I'll wait for you in the van Mordecai: Thanks, Cleveland Cleveland: Thanks (Mordecai leaves and enters inside while Quillgin enters) Quillgin: Merry Christmas, Brown Cleveland: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Quillgin slams Cleveland into the Van) Cleveland: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Scene switches to Mordecai at a door) Mordecai: Door 293. This is it. (Knocks on the door) Rigby? (Quillgin enters) Mordecai: Rigby? (Quillgin grabs Mordecai's chest) Mordecai: Hey, let go! (Turns around to realize that it is Quillgin and gasps) RIGBY!!!!!!!!!! RIGBY!!!!!!!!!!! (Quillgin muffles Mordecai's cries as he faints) Quillgin: Your a bad boy this year! (Quillgin leaves while evilly laughing and leaves with Mordecai's unconcience body, not realizing that he left the box behind) (Rigby arrived) Rigby: Hey, a box! Lenny: For us! (Lisa appears) Lisa: Don't even think about opening that box! Lenny and Rigby: Why? (Look in the box) Woah! Rigby: Hey! Gimme the box! Lenny: Never! (Lenny and Rigby fight over the box) Lisa: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lenny and Rigby come to their senses) Rigby: I thought we... Lisa: You did until Bart brought all of this back to life! (Anais Sunnydand appears) Anais: Hey, Rigby! Hi Lenny! Lenny: Hi! Anais: So, i was wondering of I could watch your action Christmas show! Lenny: What?! But I thought you did! Anais: Phuchoo! No a No! Lisa: Let's find out, shall we? Down the elevator! (Everyone goes down the elevator right to Ground Floor) Anais: Hi, uh, who watched an action Christmas Show? Receptionist: No-one did! But this is what really happened! (She shows Mordecai's kidnapping, which is on a security camera) Rigby: MORDECAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lisa: He didn't listen to me! (Scene switches to the room) Dipper: Wow! They finally reunite! Kermit: Uh, sorta, anyway.... (Scene shows Mordecai waking up) Mordecai: Huh? Wha? Quillgin: About time you woke up! We gotta long night ahead of us Mordecai: Let me go! Quillgin: Let you go?! What do you mean?! We got a whole night! I'll destroy both Christmas and you, thanks to the... the... (realizes that the box is gone) THE BOX!!!!!!!!! (Having Mordecai look at him face to face) Where did you hide it?! Mordecai: I did not hide anything (Quillgin stops looking at Mordecai) Quillgin: How could I be so stupid?! Mordecai: Because you are a dumb idiot! You destroyed the moment of me reuniting with Rigby! I should have listened to Lisa so that I could destroy the box straight away at East Pines! But I was too late to realize that my life, Rigby's life, the whole park's life and Christmas are in danger! Quillgin: Well at least Snoopy is still hooked to the tree! And don't you ever think of a plan to get away! I've hidden the key to the hand-cuffs! And at least I've tied your hands to the back! Never get away until we get to the lava pit! UNDERSTAND??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai: Ye-ye-yeah (Scene switches to Marge's living room, as the Simpson family prepare for their Christmas party) Marge: Bart get this right this time, okay? Bart: Okay, okay! Marge: Now! Bart: Jingle belles, Batman smells, Robin lays an egg! Marge: Take 294 (Someone knocks on the door. Marge opens to door to reveal Benson) Benson: Hey, Marge. Have you seen Mordecai lately? Marge: No. Have YOU seen Lisa lately? Benson: Nah (Whooping is heard. Homer screams) Homer: The Hell's Satans! Marge: What is it, Homer? Meathook: We brought Lisa home, Marge! (Lisa gets off Ramrod) Marge: Well that's, uh, good Meathook: Also, we brought three others (Lenny, Rigby and Anais get off the other bikers) Benson: RIGBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rigby: We don't have time for this! We got a little something from the apartments! Anais: And it's on tape as well (Scene switches to the TV, in which the gang watch the tape) Benson: That has got to be fake! That elf is dead, Rigby! (Marge enters with the phone) Marge: It isn't fake, Benson! The apartments says the tape is real! Benson: What did it say!? (Snatches the phone) Hello? Yes! The tape is fake, I know. It isn't?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HOLY CRAP, WHOSE THE JERK RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Lisa: Bart and Milhouse Bart: SQUEALER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lisa: What!? Benson: Well, we gotta leave quick! No one steals something from the park, especially one of it's workers The gang: Yeah! Bart: Let's just go and get this over with. Rigby: And we got the box (Scene switches to the Simpsons basement as the gang walk out of the house off screen) Mordecai: (Whispering) Please, Rigby Quillgin: (Whispering) Yeah, Riggs. Make sure you fail (Scene switches to the room) Stan: Frog, this is stupid. Can't we just get to the part when the bird and raccoon reunite?! Kermit: Be patient, Stan. Anyway... (Scene switches to the gang at Barney's house) Homer: We're at Barney's? Benson: Yes, Homer. Before we found out that an elf captured Mordecai, I found a sound. It sounded like a drunk calling for help, so we're going to Barney's Rigby: Why are there more people at the back? Benson: Because, Rigby, they joined in when we got on to those motorcycles! Rigby: Okay, you don't have to yell! (Scene switches to Barney's room as the group enter and gasp) Homer: Barney! What happend?! Barney: A bunch of guys tied me to this chair so that they could find a box and a giant Blue Jay, and I told them the location Rigby: Thanks a lot, Barney! Benson: RIGBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rigby: Benson, you have serious anger issues! Benson: Well maybe I should fire Mordecai and you! Rigby: You forgotten the fact that I'd quitted work at the park, moved away to Stoolbend and got a job at a power plant (Benson facepalmed) Benson: Or maybe I should have killed you. Rigby: It's your fault you've letted Bart and Milhouse down that lava Pitt! Benson: My fault?! You were the one who letted me INTO THIS STUPID AND CRAPPY CROSS COUNTRY ADVENTURE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lisa: Benson! Benson: WHAT IS IT, LISA?!?!?!?!?!?!? Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Lisa: Nothing Marge: Number 1: You shout at Rigby for no reason and number 2: You scared Lisa Bart: Like what you did! Benson, Rigby, Marge and Lisa: WILL YOU KEEP YOU BUTT OUT OF THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Bart: Okay! Okay!Category:Episodes